


Tonight

by happilyeverenjun



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Harry Styles-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverenjun/pseuds/happilyeverenjun
Summary: Harry never thought his own insecurities would cost him everything he knew and loved-Niall.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on BTS Jin's song Tonight! 
> 
> This song hits close to home with the recent passing of my grandma in March and my mom in 2011! 
> 
> Hug your close ones tight tonight- be it your pet or family member/friend because life is short and unforgiving and you may not get the chance to say I love you one last time. Trust me you don't want that.

_**이 밤이 지나면** _

_**널 볼 수 없을까봐 두려워** _

_When this night passes_

_I fear that I won't be able to see you again_

"Hello you've reached Niall Horan's number, sorry I'm not here to pick up the call but if you leave your name and number I might call you back!'

"Niall... come on pick up."

"Hello you've reached Niall Horan's number, sorry I'm not here to pick up the call but if you leave your name and number I might call you back!"

"Niall you there? Please pick up!" 

"Hello you've reached NIall Horan's number, sorry I'm not here to pick up the call but if you leave your name and number I might call you back!"

"Please Niall just pick up.....I"m sorry.."

_The number you dialed is no longer in service..._

_**한없이 투명한 그 눈빛도** _

_**너무 익숙해진 그 촉감도** _

_**나를 보며 웃었던 얼굴도 이제** _

_**이제 너를 다시 볼 수 없을까** _

_That endlessly transparent gaze_

_And that feeling, so familiar now_

_And that face that had smiled as it looked at me, now_

_Now, will I be unable to see you?_

"Come on Harry time to get up....we gotta get going," a soft voice spoke from the doorway of Harry's bedroom. The lump on the bed turned away from the door.

"Go away Liam." 

Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't just go away Haz- it's the day of the funeral and we're going to be late if you don't get up now." No movement on the bed. No sound. Nothing from the Manchester lad, just quiet. 

Coming into the room Liam sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Harry's back. "I know you are blaming yourself Harry but-"

"DON"T!" A sudden yell came from underneath the blanket! Liam jumped back startled as Harry pulled the blanket back and glared at him. "DON"T SAY IT WASN"T MY FAULT WHEN I KILLED NIALL!" 

"Harry-" 

"No forget I said anything. Besides your right we will be late so let me get dressed" Liam tried to put a hand on Harry's body but the younger male shrugged his hand off and went to his closet. 

______________

When the boys reached the funeral home Liam kept a grip on Harry's shoulder. "Stay with me okay? The other lads should be here soon." 

Harry shrugged and barked out a bitter laugh. "Not everyone though right?" 

Liam sighed. "Harry stop it!" 

Once again Harry shrugged. "You know I"m right though!" 

The older male opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Louis's grim face. "Hiya Payno! Hiya Haz? You holding up okay?" Louis asked looking at Harry. And once again Harry let out a bitter laugh. 

"Oh I'm find and dandy you know? It's not like I"m laying my lover to rest tonight and it's my fault. I'm perfectly okay. Peachy!" 

"Enough of that Harry" a voice came from behind Louis. 

"Zayn?"

-____________

The ex direction member walked around Louis and Liam and straight up to Harry. "I know you're hurting Harry but we all are. You weren't the only one to have lost someone. But if Niall was here right now he wouldn't want you to be taking you're anger out on your friends. He wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself. He- would say it wasn't your fault. You haven't cried since he died Harry but you gotta let it go. You have to realize that shit happens in life that is out of your control! It wasn't your fault Harry." 

" HOW CAN YOU SAY I DIDN"T KILL HIM? IF I HADN"T ACCUSED NIALL OF CHEATING AND LYING A-AND BEING SO INSECURE... SO UNSURE OF his love...IF I hadn't told him I h-hated him h-he wouldn't have ran out rain and he would have never gotten hit by the car! M-Maybe he would still be here!" Sobs broke through Harry as the younger lad finally broke down, endless tears streaming down his face! Harry started to collapse but Zayn caught the younger man. 

_**나의 하루하루에** _

_**니가 있고** _

_**너의 하루하루에** _

_**내가 있어** _

_**저 달이 지고 해가** _

_**떠오르면** _

_**나와 함께 했던 넌** _

_**없을까** _

_In my day by day_

_You're there_

_And in your day by day_

_I'm there_

_When that moon sets_

_and the sun rises_

_You, who had been with me_

_Will you be gone_

Soon the others gathered around Harry and Zayn and hugged the two as Harry continued to sob. "I..I just wish..."

_**내 눈을 감으면** _

_**함께했던 시간들이 떠오를 것 같아** _

_**내 눈을 감으면 또** _

_**행복했던 추억들만 생각날 것 같아** _

_If I close my eyes_

_I think the time we spent together will come to mind_

_If I close my eyes_

_I think only the happy memories will be brought to mind again_

"I c-could take it back and..."

_**이 밤이 지나면** _

_**널 볼 수 없을까봐 두려워** _

_**이 밤이 지나면** _

_**나 홀로 남을까봐 두려워** _

_When this night passes_

_I fear that I won't be able to see you again_

_When this night passes_

_I fear that I will remain alone_

__  
**  
**  
  


__

__"T-tell him I love him."

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for a while so I decided to publish it. 
> 
> On a side note.... what Harry thinks and feels towards Niall's death was my thought process when my mom died...minus the argument and saying I hate you. 
> 
> I never got to say goodbye or tell her I love you one last time- the anger and not crying until breaking point was me. 
> 
> SO please don't hold onto any anger or resentment towards someone until its too late!
> 
> Also let me know if you would like a prequel or epilogue to this!


End file.
